Cyber Soldiers
by Sakura Goddess
Summary: The Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Stars are back, but apparently, there's already a group of heroine's on the enemy's tail. Who are they, and are they on the good side or evil side? Also, why is Seiya protecting them? What is connecting him to them?
1. Default Chapter

Serena looked up at the clouds and sighed. "Why exactly do we have to take this class Mina? Please, cause I'd really like to know." Mina looked dreamily at the poster that hung from the classroom wall. "Because…..It's interesting…….." Mina sighed and smiled. Serena looked at her confusingly. "WHAT!? MINA!!!! YOU WANTED TO JOIN THIS CLASS BECAUSE OF A POSTER!!!!!!!????" Serena stood up and walked out of the classroom. "Mina, you're hopeless……OOPH!" Serena fell backwards onto the floor. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Serena looked up and five girls were smiling at her. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I should've watched where I was going. Here, let me help you up!" One of the girls held out her hand ad lifted Serena off the floor. "Did I hurt you?!" Serena looked at her bleeding arm and smiled. "No. I'm a klutz anyway." The girl smiled and laughed. "I'm Bajito." She looked back and pointed to a girl with green ponytails. That's Akino-" She pointed to two other girls with red hair that looked like twins. "And those two are Fumio and Fumiya." Next she pointed to a girl with purple hair in a side ponytail. "And that's Hiwako, she's sort of shy. What's your name?" Bajito looked at Serena and laughed. "Um? Miss, you have…." She pointed to Serena's side. "AHHH!!!" Serena grabbed her cloth and wiped the blood from her arm off. "Maybe you should go to the nurses office?" Serena looked at her and smiled. "No, I think it'll be fine. My name's Serena." Darien walked in the doors and smiled at Serena. "DARIEN!? What are you doing here!? You should be at school!" Serena ran up to him and hugged him. "Serena! What happened to your arm!" Darien reached for her arm and Serena pulled away in pain. "Oh, these girls accidentally walked into me and I fell back on the locker. It's fine though." Serena smiled and Darien took her arm. "Just a second." A flash of warmth fell over Serena's arm and the wound was gone. "WHOA! HOW'D YOU DO THAT!?!?" The two twins said in unison. "What that? Oh it's an ability I have." Darien said as he rubbed the back of his head. The twins smiled and looked at each other. "We have abilities too! Wanna see!?" Darien looked at them strangely and nodded his head. "The twins smiled and grabbed each other's hands. "Now watch this!" The twins began to spin in circles and it looked like their bodies were on fire. All of a sudden, the room was still, and everything had stopped. "Wh-What is this!?" Darien held Serena close to him. "It's our time stopper!" The twins laughed and they twirled in the opposite direction and the light faded instead of grew. "WOW! WHERE'D YOU LEARN THAT!?" Serena stared at the twins and they laughed. "We just do it! We don't know how though!" They smiled and stepped back towards their friends. "We gotta go, but we'll see you later Serena!" The five of them all turned around and ran towards the classroom. Darien and Serena stood there in amazement as they stared at the girls running in the hallway.


	2. Cyber Soldiers 2

"Serena! HEY!" Serena looked back as the five girls ran up towards her and the others. "Hi Serena! How are you!?" Serena laughed. "Oh! It's you guys! I'm fine, how are you?!" The girls looked at each other and giggled. "We're fine." They replied in unison. "Huh? What's with you guys? You laugh at everything I say!" Bijito stepped forward and smirked. "Their weird that way. Don't worry, they'll be over it in a few days." Serena smiled and nodded her head. "Uh Serena? Who are they?" Bijito looked at the girls staring at the televisions in the electronics store window. "Oh them? They're my friends." Rei walked up to Serena and poked her on the head. "Hey Serena! Who are your new friends huh?!" Rei smirked as Serena's face scrunched up . "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS REI!!!!" Her lip pulled up as she pouted in a puppy dog kind of way. Rei put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes. "Serena, it's kind of rude not introducing us. I mean, did you mom raise you to be that way? I don't think so!" Serena sighed and stood up straight. "This is Bijito, Hiwako, Fumio, Fumiya, their twins, and that's Akino." Serena looked at Mina and her eyes had hearts in them like she fell in love with them. "um Mina?….." "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Mina ran over to the twins and pulled them over to her hugging them. "THOSE ARE THE MOST ADORABLE PIECES OF CLOTHES I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!" Mina let them go and took another look, and immediately started hugging them again. "MINA, GET OFF OF THEM!!!" Rei tried to pull Mina off of the twins, but she was stuck to them like glue. "Mina….." Serena looked at the others and sighed. "I'm sorry, this is my friend Rei, and the one clinging desperately to your friends is Mina. The one staring at the television in the window is Lita, and my other friend Amy. Oh, this is my boyfriend Darien!" Serena clung to Darien just as tightly as Mina did to the twins. "The other three over by the car is Amara, Michelle, and Trista. And that's their adopted daughter Hotaru." Serena looked over to the bridge and smiled. "OH MY! HEY MINA! THE BOYS ARE BACK!!!!" Bijito and the others all looked to the bridge and Mina dropped the two crushed twins. "AHHHHH!!!!!! HI THERE!!!!" Seiya, and the other starlights were waving at the girls as they walked coolly off of the bridge. "Hey girls!" Hiten called loudly to the others. "Who are they Serena?" Bijito asked quietly. "WHAT!?" Serena back off quickly. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE STARLIGHTS ARE!?!?!" Bijito shook her head slowly staring at Seiya. "If you ask me…." Rei said sheepishly. "I think they're in the fifth grade!" Bijito stormed up to Rei and looked at her in the eye. "I am not….IN THE THIRD GRADE!!!!" Rei covered her ears in pain as Bijito walked back to her friends. "I'm in the ninth grade, as are ALL of my friends for your information!" Bijito closed her eyes and slowly breathed in. Seiya walked over to Bijito and smiled. "You're new. What's your name?" Bijito blushed a little as she lowered her head and then stood up straight again trying to be tough. "Bijito. And yours?" Seiya laughed and smiled even more. "Seiya Starlight. And these are my friends…..well brothers, but they ARE considered my friends, and act like it often. But are still my brothers. So….Are you with Serena and her friends?" Seiya looked at the other girls behind her. "Or are you with your own friends?" Bijito looked behind her and turned back and smiled. "I'm with both. Of course I was originally with These girls….." Bijito pointed to her friends. "But we came to see Serena." Seiya laughed and turned around. "Well, I hope to see you soon Bijito!" And with that, the Starlights disappeared. "Whoa……" Serena smiled and laughed. "You like him don't you!?" Bijito went red. "NO I DON'T!!!!!!!" Serena laughed again pointing at Bijito. "Sure you don't uh huh! Well, be sure to send him a Christmas card!" Bijito raised her arms and chased Serena around the street. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!!!"


	3. Cyber Soldiers 3

The next day, it seemed as if it had gotten much colder than yesterday, and Bijito had to walk home from school. Her friends were already at Serena's house, and she had gotten left behind by accident. Or so she wanted to believe. "I'm sure the bus driver didn't know I was still coming. Yeah, that's it, the bus forgot me…..like my friends did……" Bijito put her head down and walked down the snowy Tokyo streets. 

All of a sudden, Seiya, Yaten, and Yaiki walked up behind her. "Hey Bijito! How are you?" Seiya looked at her sad face and frowned. "You know, you shouldn't be sad during winter." Seiya raised his head smiling. "Oh yeah, why not?" She said sarcastically. "Because, the days of winter are sad enough. It feeds off of sad feelings. That's how it gets so cold! It takes negative energy and uses it to make itself colder. So the more you look sad, the colder it'll get." Bijito smiled and laughed. "Oh really? Well, I guess I should try to cheer up then huh?" Taiki laughed and stepped in front of her. "Of course you need to cheer up! If you were miserable ALL of the time, then Winter would suck for you!" Yaten looked curiously up and at the clouds. "Seiya, Taiki, don't we have something IMPORTANT to do right now?" Seiya looked at Yaten and frowned. "Uh yeah, we're sorry to leave so soon Bijito but-" Bijito smiled and nodded her head. "It's alright. I'm sure it's very important. I'll see you later!" Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki smiled and waved good-bye as they sped away.

"Yaten, what's wrong?!" Yaten looked at Taiki and pointed to the clouds above Bijito's head . There were none. "What!? How in the world could that have happened?" Yaten also pointed out another thing. "And it seems as if the hole is following her. Almost protecting her from the cold." Seiya just stood there staring at Bijito. What seemed to be forever, they finally left to find the sailor Senshi.

"SERENA! SERENA! You'll never guess what happened today!!!" Yaten said running up to her. "Okay…..Well why don't you TELL me what happened today huh?" Yaten was completely out of breath and so was Taiki and Seiya. Rei walked up and smiled to Yaten. "Hi Yaten!" Yaten smiled and suddenly he had his breath again. Seiya sweat dropped as Yaten stood up straight. "You idiot! Girls are ALL you ever think about! We have other matters to approach!" Seiya stepped forward to Serena and also stood up straight. "Serenity, the woman Bijito, your friend, might be an enemy. Her friends along with her." Serena gasped and stepped forward. "NO! THEY ARE NOT AN ENEMY! PROVE IT!!!" Seiya took out a crystal ball and it projected Bijito's image. "See here princess. The clouds do not form above her. I advise you to watch yourself in these days now." Seiya turned and Taiki and Yaten were hitting on Rei and Mina. "Stop that NOW!!!" Yaten and Taiki immediately stepped forward. "Let us go!" And with that they disappeared.


End file.
